1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a computer-based database system, and more particularly to a human resource networking system and method thereof, which is a computer-based data integration and management processing system and a method for project workforce locating/identifying, and occupational reports generating conjunctive sentences of industry credits.
2. Description of Related Arts
A few years back, government officials stunned the entertainment industry with the pronouncement that those working in entertainment could experience a life expectancy shorter than those mining for coal! While investigative actuaries may point to a professionals life style, some entertainment professionals point to the industry's work cycle; a project orientated industry where one's employment services are generally terminated when the project's developing work cycle is completed. This style of career working is no doubt the genesis to the industry axiom, which states “You're only as good as your last job!”
The industry of entertainment is a career whose full time occupation is working temporarily on developing projects. Whether its ten days, ten months or ten years, tenure depends generally on consumer acceptance, the politics of working in a closed system, and the luck of the draw. Staying employed in the industry does require a mode of continuous work readjustment. The amount of time one devotes to networking, looking for leads, addresses, phone numbers, checking out the possibilities for future work, is usually reflected in the amount of time one spends networking for that next gig! Perhaps this is one of the underlying reasons which contribute to the early death of an industry professional.
Besides the entertainment industry, most of the professional or other human resource industries have the above unsolved problems. Interestingly enough, there is no one system currently available for this networking chore of locating work for industry talent, and no one system used for identifying such talent; keeping records of address, phone numbers and points of contact for the industry talent. And of the various systems that do exist, they do so at the exclusion of others.
In reality, the present workforce system is a closed system. For example, www.thelink.com is an existing closed entertainment workforce system for union members only is not relational and doe not track industry places and things used in industry projects. Also their credits are not automatically generated with relational qualities as are the credits of this invention.
Additionally in times like these, with a society being mobilized, we see talent moving around as never before, changing addresses and phone numbers, a location that's constantly changing as they move around looking and working for that next gig.
Presently, production sources for work are beginning to move about also! Going to areas previously thought too remote www.universalstudios.com. Additionally we are now seeing new production areas popping up outside these United States, a work-source sophisticated with the latest modes of technology working with a workforce doing business the old fashioned way of personal networking. The reason, present sources in the industry desire to keep the present system closed, may soon become invalid.
Also the world economy now seems unbalanced making it possible for one part of the world to experience recession while another part prospers. This phenomenon does give rise for a need to market ones skills and talents abroad in a cost effective manner. Unfortunately, at this time no human resource system exits with a mission to solve this workforce problem.
Therefore the present system in place for monitoring addresses phones numbers and point of contact for industry talent is orientated towards the old fashioned manual way of doing networking by personal searching using the existing systems of using printed directories like the LA 411 published by LA 411 publishing company.
A system performing an incomplete fractionalized inadequate job and a system that does not service the many industries of entertainment. While a few entertainment methods that accommodate these new technologies are beginning to spring up www.proaudio.com, they are only available for a particular industry, as is the case with Pro audio which list two of our inventions elements. These services basically specialize in one form of media and do not offer a system designed to serve all of the entertainment industries, and are not designed to serve the entire entertainment industry as a human resource service as in castnet, which services only actors. The www.castnet.com does not track projects and is non-relational and uses paper style format for their resumes using typical credits that are not conjunctive as illustrated in our invention.
They tend to be for autograph seekers and seem to be methods for the marketing of product www.imdb.com provides information on films and is not a human resource system. And of the existing systems for industries other than entertainment www.allmusic.com, they too seem to be focused with purposes of missions not like or mentioned in this specification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,004 is not designed to work with a relational database and therefore does not have any rules as we use in our invention for updating etc. Therefore the data is not updateable with the system lacking the ability to learn. Additionally the information on the resumes cannot be saved to build a human resource database, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,694, this human resource system is not applicable in that the elements are not similar. Additionally U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,409 is not applicable for a bunch of reasons, the least being the elements, is not updateable etc.
In summary, there does not exist today in the industry of entertainment a human resource tool for project workers, this is to say in the locating, identifying for the purpose of obtaining project work. And until such tool is available, the time consuming and expensive art of personal networking continues.
Therefore, a longstanding need still exists. And that need now becomes more acute in the information age of today's technology, the need for a talent location and identification system which can readily provide an economic and convenient location with world wide capabilities for people possessing such specific skills in the human resource industry.